


Out of the Sky

by Tabithian



Series: Good Things [3]
Category: Batman - Fandom, DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Red Hood and the Outlaws, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabithian/pseuds/Tabithian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, look, Lian, Replacement's home!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Sky

With the way tings are these days, Tim doesn't know why he doesn't expect to see Jason and Lian in his apartment when he gets home from a day of dealing with Wayne Enterprises business. 

"Hey, look, Lian, Replacement's home!" 

Lian's gotten bigger since the last time Tim saw her, but she's just as adorable and if possible, happier. She makes happy burbling noises and stretches out her arms in a clear, "Hold me!" gesture. 

Tim carefully negotiates the minefield of baby toys and discarded clothing (some Lian's, some Jason's which he isn't going to think too much on) to the couch and picks Lian up, cradling her against his chest while he looks at Jason. "Should I ask?"

Jason grins. "Not unless you want to know all about Harper's love life, Replacement." A brief pause for dramatic effect. "Date night."

And, really? No. Tim looks down at Lian and - "How do you keep finding these?" he asks, holding Lian up to get a better look at [the latest design on her diaper.](http://www.babylovingmama.com/2012/05/pampers-limited-edition-usa-diapers-olympics-giveaway.html) Very patriotic. 

Jason shrugs and turns back to the television, where the Olympic commentators are discussing the difficulties in a certain move. "Oh, this one was all Harper. He says he's getting her ready for when she takes the gold in archery one day."

Tim looks down at Lian, who seems to find her drool absolutely hilarious, especially when she smears some on his shirt. "He knows that won't be for a while, right?" Tim asks, handing Lian over to a carefully not laughing Jason. 

"It's Harper, Replacement. I try not to wonder what goes on in his head."

Probably for the best, considering half the things Dick's told him about Roy. 

"Food's in the oven," Jason says, tickling Lian's ribs, which makes her squeal in delight, tiny arms flailing. "Nothing fancy, just take out from that place you like." Jason looks over his shoulder at Tim, the scowl on his face telling him he better not make a big deal of it _or else_.

Tim blinks, a smile smile curving his lips. "That. That sounds really good, actually. Thanks, Jason."

Jason snorts, and goes back to tickling Lian, and. This wasn't the end to his day Tim was expecting, but it's certainly not unwelcome by any means.


End file.
